Maybe I don't Hate the winter After All
by IshiIchiMari
Summary: What happens when a snowball fight of Ichigo and Ishida against Keigo and Mizuiro turns into something more. Even when they get caved in with snow, just the two of them... COMPLETE NO 2ND CHAPTER RATED M FOR YAOI & LEMON


**Disclaimer: **I Do NOT own Bleach. _Unfortunately.  
_**Rated M For: **Yaoi, Lemon….. You know  
**Pairings: **Uryuu Ishida/Ichigo Kurosaki. **A.K.A: **IchiIshi  
**Readers: **This is a little sorry for my Deep Feelings series, For those of you who were reading it, I, well, deleted it. I'm sorry; I Just didn't have any other ideas for new chapters so I did. But this is way better and I'm thinking if a lot of people like it and review I will, make it a big fat juicy series! But anyways on with the story!

Uryuu's POV (Point of View)

Kami how I hate the winter. Well, I don't really hate it per say, just the stupid snow! Slush and snow knee deep, and I have to walk to school in it. Not only that, Kurosaki's friend Keigo will probably start some stupid snow ball fight that I'll get caught in the middle of. Yea, that's all I need, a snow ball to the face. And on top of all that, I still have to fight hollows. Sigh. Now do you see why I hate the winter?

Meanwhile

"Rukia that's a great idea!" Orihime gleamed.

"I know!"

"I don't think so."

"And why the hell not, Ichigo?"

"Secret Santa – Honestly? That's stupid."

"How so?"

"Well, I don't know it just is!"

"No it's not right Orihime?"

"Right!"

"Oh, come on! Chad you think it's stupid right? Chad?"

"I don't mind."

"See!"

"Ugh!"

"So it's me, Orihime, Chad, Ichigo and Renji!"

"Ha! We can't do it!"

"Why not, now?"

"There's only five of us, that's un-even, one of us will be left out!" Ichigo smirked. 'Thank god, Renji was here or there would have been an even number. I hate secret Santa, I always end up getting Rukia or Orihime, and honestly, I have no fucking clue what to get a girl.'

"Hmm…."

"I KNOW!" Orihime shouted. "We'll get Ishida to join!"

"That's a great idea Orihime! Happy now Ichigo, there's six of us!"

'Crap.'

"Sure, but how do you know for sure he'll do it? I mean the Quincy might not like the odds that half of us are soul reapers." Said Renji.

"Exactly!" 'Pweh! Renji sure comes in handy when you need him!'

"I'm sure if you ask him politely enough he'll do it. Right Rukia?" Orihime stated.

"If not, me and Orihime will ask, since the two of you don't get along he might just shun you off if you even try and ask." Scoffed Rukia.

"OH YEA! Well I'll just have to convince him then."

"You do that now."

"I will!" The orange-haired soul reaper then left the group to walk to school by himself. Peace and quiet. Well—Almost.

"ICHIGO! OI, ICHIGO!"

'Damn it's Keigo.'

"So what do you say after school we-"

"Whatever it is no."

"Oh come on! You haven't even heard what I was gonna say!"

"Yeah but I know it'll probably be something stupid."

"But—"

"Besides, I have to go and talk to someone after school, and knowing him it'll take a while to get his attention, let alone get him to agree with what Rukia wants." 'I don't want to ask him, but one, Rukia will kill me if I don't, two, at least it gets me away from Keigo, and three; I know he'll say no, and then I won't have to do it. So going to the Quincy might not be such a bad idea after all.'

"Huh?"

"Oh sorry, it's just— Rukia wants to do secret Santa early, and we only have five people, which isn't enough. So now I have to go ask stubborn Uryuu if he'll do it with us."

"YOUR ASKING THE NERD! HOW COULD YOU, I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND, WHY DIDN'T YOU ASK ME!" Keigo screamed as he flailed his arms around.

_Smack. _Ichigo wacked Keigo in the back of his head making him fall forward.

"Yea, I could've asked you, but they came up with Uryuu instead. You don't have to have a cow over it."

"BUT HE'S A NERD!"

At school. Ichigo's POV

I found myself looking out the window all day long. Keigo kept trying to pass me notes to ask if he could join in on secret Santa, me turning him down. I then turned my focus onto Ishida. The Quincy was jotting down some notes, looking up every once in a while. He then picked up what looked to be a small book and began to read. I tried to get my mind off when I have to ask the Quincy if he'll join or not. So I put all my attention into just listening to the sounds in the room; chalk scraping ever so lightly on the chalk board, heavy snow hitting the window, faint scratching of pencils, and of course the beeping of Mizuiro's cell phone. When is he not on that stupid thing? Being distracted I hadn't notices I was still looking towards the Quincy, he looked at me for a brief second, and I turned away quickly, a slight warm feeling in my cheeks.

Was I blushing? Was I staring at Ishida all this time? Crap! I was. And he caught me. How was I going to live it down, I can just see it; I walk up to him after school to ask him about the stupid secret Santa thing, he says 'couldn't get enough of just staring at me? You got to get me under the mistle-toe to Kurosaki?' Ugh!

I had spent so much time thinking of how it would all go down at the Quincy that I hadn't been keeping track in class. I glanced over at the teacher who was reading, and so was the rest of the class, I took a final look over at Ishida next to me, smiling as he read. God, he looked so cute, I've never really seen him smile before, except his I'm-a-Quincy-and-I'm-better-than-you-soul-reaper-smile. It must be a damn good book. Wait, hold up…did I say he looked cute? Maybe I hit my head when I was fighting a hollow yesterday, or maybe from when I slipped shoveling snow…. Yea, that's got to be it!

"Ichigo, Oi Ichigo!"

"Hm..? Oh, hi Rukia."

"You do know the bell rang right? And Ishida Left."

"Crap!" I was so dazed I didn't hear the bell ring. Well, now I have to find, and catch up with that Quincy.

"ICHIGO WAIT, OI ICHIGO!"

"Sorry Keigo can't stop now got to go!" I said as I rushed by.

"I wonder what's up with him." Said Mizuiro. Keigo shrugged. "Let's catch up with him!"

Where the hell did that Quincy go, let's see… Well there's his locker, but no sign of him, had he already left? Crap. If only I knew how to trace fucking spiritual pressure! I had to be quick and run outside. Once I stepped out I noticed how hard it was snowing. Well, at least the Quincy couldn't have got very far, with his glasses fogging up and knee high snow.

Meanwhile Ishida's POV (Inside the school…)

All right, I got my things I left in the arts room from my sewing at lunch, now all I have to do is go to my locker, get my things and I can leave. "Hm….. That's odd. Kurosaki's spiritual pressure is surrounding my locker. Idiot must be looking for me and not know how to trace yet. Moron." Sigh. O well. Putting my equipment into my bag, shutting my locker, I trudged on my coat and headed outside. Just my luck, It's still snowing!

Well, just as I thought. Kurosaki's spiritual pressure was out here and strong. I was getting close to him. Not like I had any interest in what the soul reaper has to say, but it wouldn't be polite if I left him looking for me in a blizzard, only not to find me and have to walk all the way back home. And by coincidence, there he stood, bag draped over his arm, brown jacket in knee deep snow and a scowl on his face. I wonder if he ever smiles. Hm, should I tell him I'm here? Heh, I'll just stand and see what the shinigami does.

"Ugh! Where is that stupid Quincy!"

"I beg to differ Kurosaki, for my intellect is greater than yours."

"ISHIDA!" He nearly jumped out of his skin. And he toppled over into the snow. It was a good idea to stand behind him. I couldn't help but let out a snicker at the look of shock/surprise on his face as he stood up.

"What's so funny!" He glared.

"You are Kurosaki!" 'Uryuu was actually laughing at me. I wanted to smack him, but at the same time, he looked cute and I wanted to take his pale face in my hands and kiss him. Wait, what was I thinking!"

"I AM NOT FUNNY!"

"Yes you are. I could feel your spiritual pressure all around my locker in the school, even it leading outside. I figured you had something to tell me so I followed it. And if you were smarter you would have tried to focus on my spiritual pressure and therefore I wouldn't have scared you like this."

"You didn't scare me!"

"Sure looks like it."

"DID NOT!" 'Grr! Stupid Quincy, thinks he's so smart.'

"Anyways, now was there something you wanted to tell me Kurosaki, or was I mistaken."

"Huh? O yea, there was."

"Well?" Just as the orange-haired shinigami opened his mouth a snowball smacked him across the face. He was now turning about seven shades of red.

"GRR! WHO THREW THAT?" 'I swear whoever it was is going to get there face punched in! Great now Ishida was laughing even more. Wait that's not Ishida's laugh, and there's two different voices snickering behind that tree!'

"Alright! I see you. Come out from behind the tree the both of you." Suddenly the snickering stopped. I hadn't notices the voices because I too was busy laughing at it in my mind.

"Haha! Got you Ichigo!" Yelled Keigo.

"Why you!"

"Now now, Ichigo, don't get upset it's just a snow ball!"

"Mizuiro! If you had something to do with this I'm gonna get the both of you!"

"Really? Two against one?" Said Mizuiro.

"I KNOW! Me and Keigo against you and Uryuu."

"Huh?" I wasn't one for snowball fights. Let alone being paired with Kurosaki. I just wanted to know what he had to tell me, and be on my way.

"Alright fine. How about it Uryuu, want to help me pound these jerks with snowballs."

"Not really. Snow ball fighting is childish"

"Come on! Is the nerd Chicken? BAWK BAWK BAWK! CHICKEN, URYUU'S A CHICKEN!" That Keigo's really getting on my nerves. And he keeps repeating that stupid chicken sound, I swear if he does it one more time—'

"….BAWK BAWK BAWK….."

"UGH THAT'S IT!" I dropped to my kneed in the snow grabbing a handful and pelting it at his head, getting it right in his mouth!

"Hahahahaha! Nice Uryuu!" I looked over to see Kurosaki smile at me, and then continue to laugh. It was rare that I ever saw Kurosaki not scowling so I was shocked. Just standing there with my mouth gaped open. Staring in awe.

"So, does that mean you'll be my partner and help me pumble these jerks?" Knocking me out of my gaze and shutting my mouth I thought for a second before answering.

"Why not."

"Alright then!" Ichigo glared at the two and gave then a wicked smile.

"H-h-hold on Ichigo! Don't go to hard on us!"

"RUN KEIGO!" Mizuiro shouted, as they both tried to scramble in the snow. Ichigo then bent down and started hurling snowballs at then one by one. I joined in pelting Keigo. Then they both turned around and started firing back. Running and throwing hiding behind tree's was all we were doing. And dare I say it but, I was actually having fun with the soul reaper. So much I didn't noticed it was only snowing slightly and we were now in a forest, still going at it. I smiled and laughed as I tossed more at them.

Ichigo's POV

Heheh, payback! I was distracted with Mizuiro so I didn't really get the chance to nail one at Keigo yet. But, Ishida did, right before we even got started. Laughing a little to myself as I imagined it. The Quincy sure had good aim, he never missed and he got one directly in Keigo's mouth. I glanced over at Uryuu to see how well he was doing, I honestly thought he would turn me down and leave, but Keigo had to open his mouth, and get him angry enough to join in. But hey, who was I to complain.

I liked hanging out with the Quincy. Sure he can be stubborn at times, but deep down, he's not all that bad. Focusing more on the Quincy, to see the most beautiful thing I ever saw. Ishida was laughing. The wind was blowing his hair out of his face, throwing snowballs and smiling, laughing, a light shade of pink on his pale cheeks due to the cold. He was gorgeous. He glanced over and smiled at me, only for a second, and my heart stopped.

A snowball to my head had me focusing more on the task at hand. As I bent down to gather more snow, I saw three other men approach Keigo, to see them start to talk with him and Mizuiro. I glanced over at Ishida and he just looked at me and shrugged.

"HAHA ICHIGO! WE JUST ADDED THREE MORE PEOPLE TO OUR TEAM!"

"HEY THAT'S CHEATING!"

"O'WELL PREPARE TO LOSE!"

Ishida POV

"Erh! Come on!" Ichigo said to me as he grabbed my hand and began to run. All the while five people were pelting snowballs in our direction. I don't know why were running, sure there were five, but we could take them and their aim sucks! Now I know why. They were splitting up, trying to corner us, and on top of all that it was starting to snow heavily again. But this time it was more than before and mixed with a little hail.

"Shit! Let's hide in hear." Kurosaki led us into a small cave/shack-like thing , and we stopped to catch our breath. Yelling and screaming could be heard and it was getting fainter each moment. I sighed.

"Pweh! That was close!"

"We could have taken them."

"Yea, but they were gonna split up."

"How do you know that?"

"Because, that's what I would have done."

He had a point. Even someone with a low IQ like Keigo could figure out, if they split up, we would surely lose. Especially when we didn't have gloves and they did.

"I think they gave up. We should go now."

"Alright." Just as we were about to leave the ground suddenly started to shake. A small earthquake and it didn't last long. I fell over and bumped my head though, I then looked up to wear Ichigo was standing…

"CRAP!"

"What is it Kurosaki?"

"Were caved in!"

"WHAT!" It was true, it may have only been a small earthquake, but it made the snow shift and cover the entrance. I knew I shouldn't have come, but that moron Keigo provoked me. Oh how I am going to get him back tomorrow!

"Damn it!" Kurosaki scowled.

I groaned, now my head hurt and I was stuck in a cold drabby shack with Kurosaki, great.

"You ok?"

"Yea, just hit my head." I moaned. I went to stand up but I started to fall over, as I was about to hit the ground, soft hands grabbed me. They were Kurosaki's.

"You must've hit your head hard. You should sit down." He helped me and made cushions out of our backpacks and sat me down leaning against them. I winced. The ground was cold and my head throbbed.

Sitting down next to me Kurosaki looked at me with concern. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine; my head just hurts a little."

"Here, let me check." He was quite gentle. Kurosaki turned my head and leaned forward.

"Where does it hurt?"

"On the left." He rubbed my head gently on the side I mentioned, and I gave out a wince. I hadn't noticed it but a few tears were also rolling down my face.

"….Uryuu."

Ichigo POV

He was crying. Must've hit his head harder than he told me. I felt bad, like this was my fault, if I hadn't pleaded for him to join in the snowball fight he wouldn't be stuck in a stupid wet cave and have hit his head. Giving out small quiet sobs and clenching his pant legs, it must hurt real bad… I have to make it up to him. And without thinking I cupped his face in my hands and kissed him. I expected him to push me away but he was still. I slid my tongue over his bottom lip and he gasped, I then deepened the kiss. After a while I broke away both me and him panting.

"I-I-Ichigo?" I knew I couldn't explain so I then leaned back in, taking another kiss. I was kneeling between his legs, and as I leaned further I felt his hard member press against my stomach.

"I-I'm sorry Uryuu I just—" I was cut off by a pair of lips lightly pressed to mine.

"I don't mind Ichigo."

"Ichigo? You called me by my name!"

"So I did." He moaned as I shifted, my thigh rubbing against his member. Panting hard he bucked his hips. Flushed, cheeks pink, and sweating he leaned forward and kissed my lips, then jaw and moving down my neck. I gasped as I felt him suck slightly, and I knew it had to of left a mark. I didn't know what we were doing or how far it's gonna go, so I experimentally bucked my hips into his. He moaned. I could feel his erection through the cloth of his jeans rubbing against mine as he rocked his hips. He looks so hot, sweating, flushed, and I gazed down and looked at his member, I could see him blush out the corner of my eye, so I reached down and palmed it through his jeans. He gasped and his hands went in my hair.

"I-I-Ichigo, I—"

I cut him off kissing him roughly, I bit at his bottom lip and he opened his mouth for me. Sticking my tongue in tasting the insides of his mouth, it was like sweet fruit, and something I couldn't quite place, I'll call it Quincy. He was sweating and so was I, so I took of both of our jackets and placed them beneath us like a blanket. I shuddered when I felt cold hands undo my shirt and slide it down my shoulders. He looked me over staring at my chest. Gazing into my eyes and looking back down, he kissed from my shoulder down my chest. Stopping at my nipple he flicked it with his tongue and my back arched involuntarily. Caressing my other nub in his fingers he continued to lick and softly bite, than switching to my right nipple and doing the same. I felt my erection press harder inside my boxers. Who knew nipples could be such a turn on?

I tugged at his shirt, and moved my trembling hands to try and undo the buttons. Letting out a frustrated "Crap." As I couldn't get his shirt open. He took his hands and mouth off me and I whimpered at loss of contact, and he slid off his shirt. His hands then moved to take off my belt and slide down my zipper. My member twitched in my pants as his fingers grazed over it, and he took the opportunity to slide my pants down. Getting up I took them off all the way and re- settled in-between his legs. Taking the zipper of his jeans in my mouth I slid them down and he gasped as my moth touched his member. He was going camando. He shivered either because of the cold or at the fact that his member sprung free laying smoothly against his pale chest. I slid off his pants and looked down at him. He was gazing up at me through his glasses with lust filled eyes, hair sticking to his face, panting and sweating. His member fully erect, a light bead of pre cum dripping down it.

I brushed my fingers against his inner thigh and he whimpered and bucked his hips. My own member aching just at the sight of him, I gasped as his knee brushed against it. He must have heard because then he was leaning up and put his fingers in the waistband of my underwear. Slowly sliding them down and I shivered as cold air brushed against it.

Ishida's POV

I don't know what I'm doing, but I don't care anymore. Every time Ichigo touches me I can't help but moan and squirm. Ichigo on top of me, both him and I naked in this freezing cold shack, and hard as hell. I can see Ichigo panting as his cock was released and he bent down and hungrily kissed me. Feeling his tongue prod at my lips I opened them allowing him to search through my mouth. We parted only to get air and Ichigo stared at me. Looking over my body and resting on my hard-on. I couldn't help but blush as embarrassment wove through me. But I really shouldn't be embarrassed because Kurosaki was just as or even more hard then me. My mind suddenly went blank as his tong licked at the pre-cum beading down my member.

"K-k-Kurosaki!"

"It's ok Ishida; you obviously want this just as much as I do." I scowled, but I had to admit he was right. Suddenly I felt my member being wrapped in warmth witch I looked down to see it was Ichigo's mouth. He softly sucked the head of my erection, and slowly slid the rest in his mouth, deep throating me. I couldn't resist the urge and my hips bucked only to be held down by large soft hands. Slowly bobbing his head up and down as his right hand moved from my hip to rub at my inner thigh. I gasped as the warmth around me tightened as Kurosaki swallowed around me. I so badly wanted to thrust until release.

"K-k-Kurosaki, please, ngh! Faster."

He slowed his pace and released my member from his mouth, and I groaned.

"Here get these wet." He slid three of his fingers in my mouth and I knew what he wanted me to do. Even thought of being the 'Female' my cock begged for release. So I nipped at his finger tips and swirled my tongue around them and Kurosaki did one of the sexiest moans I've ever heard. He then removed his finger and started prodding my entrance.

Ichigo POV

He whimpered and shifted uncomfortably.

"It's ok, just relax, if you don't it'll only hurt more."

"Hurt more!" Seeing the Quincy frown I kind of felt bad. But my cock was begging to release and so was his. I leant in and softly kissed his lips to try and get him to calm down. He was shivering like crazy so I leaned my chest against him and kissed him softly again. I felt him relax so I deepened the kiss, and when he moaned I pressed my index finger inside his tight hole.

"Ugh!"

"Relax! I promise It'll start feeling better soon."

"You've done this before?"

"No, but I have a hunch." He shifted and I slowly moved my finger in and out of him. He gritted his teeth but soon started to relax as he lay back against our bags. I quickly shoved another finger in and he tensed, so I moved slower scissoring and changing directions with my finger. Then my finger rubbed up against his prostate and he let out a low moan, given the opportunity I shoved a third finger in and rammed hard into his prostate. He arched and moaned and eventually relaxed and started rocking his hips with each movement I made. Removing my fingers I shifted and spread his legs, he propped up on his elbows and squirmed when the head of my cock rubbed against his entrance.

I could tell he was uncomfortable, and I knew it would hurt without lube so I instead moved and bent my head down. Meeting his gaze as he looked up at me curiously, then with wide eyes as I licked his puckered entrance.

He gasped. "Kurosaki!"

I licked again, and swirled my tongue and his hands went to my shoulders. He moaned loud as I stuck my tongue inside his entrance. I left it in for a little while, while swirling my tongue, seeing as it was wet enough, and that the Quincy was relaxed I rubbed my finger around in the pre-cum gathered on his cock and put some on the entrance. Shifting back onto my knees, I grabbed his left leg and pressed it over my shoulder as I positioned myself. Waiting for his signal I placed the head of my cock at his entrance and he nodded. Slowly I pushed in and he tightened around me. It took every ounce of strength I had not to thrust into that heat, because I knew it would hurt him.

"Ishida, relax, you're so tight…."

"It's not my fault you're so big!" He grunted. I couldn't help but smile at that, and he rolled his eyes. He adjusted and moved his hips looking at me to proceed. So I then slid the rest of the way in and he shivered.

"You ok?" He twisted a bit and was panting, looking straight into my eyes.

"Damn it hurts."

"Sorry, do you want me to stop?" I knew I couldn't stop but I offered, because I didn't want to hurt him, and I guess if I really had to I would force myself. Pulling me down so that my face was nearly an inch from his he said:

"If you stop, I will punch you so full of holes, you won't know which one to pee from!" Wow! I wasn't expecting him to be this forceful.

"I didn't know the Quincy liked it rough." I teased.

"Move damn it!" He then thrusted off my cock and slammed down hard, and both he and I moaned. Panting, I slowly slid out and back in, repeating it in a rolling motion. Soon Ishida began to meet my thrusts and I went deeper, trying to find the Quincy's sweet spot again. Rolling my hips in all directions slowly thrusting, Ishida rocking against me I hit his prostate and he let out a low moan, his arms flinging around my neck to bring me closer to him. I bent down and caught him in a feverish kiss. I was panting hard now and his eyes were intense and staring up at me.

"Kurosaki go faster! Ugh!" I hit his prostate hard again.

"No, I want this to last so I'm gonna go nice and slow!" I said as I rolled my hips. Suddenly I was being pushed down and the Quincy was on top of me, straddling my hips as he adjusted himself on top of me.

"Fine, if you're not going to go faster I will!" He practically growled. I was about to protest until he lifted up and thrusted down hard on my cock. He kept repeating it going faster and faster, as he moaned and gasped. God, I should have gone faster it feels so good. Then the Quincy started to sway and roll with each thrust which made my breathing heavy and I moaned in pleasure.

Seeing the Quincy on top of me, bouncing up and down as he rode my cock was beautiful. His head was tipped back, eyes open with lust, and his mouth parted slightly as he withered and moaned. I wasn't going to last much longer. I grabbed his erected member and he caught his breath, I began to pump his length with each thrust he made. Slicking my hand in his pre-cum making my hand glide up and down it with ease. We were both breathing harder now, and I was so close. Ishida's length twitched in my hand and I knew he was close to. I pushed him back down so I was on top and thrusted harder and deeper while still pumping his length. "ICHIGO!" He screamed my name reaching his climax, and that alone was enough to make me cum, his inner walls clamped around me and I yelled his name seeing stars, reaching my climax.

As I caught my breath, I didn't know I was holding, I slowly slid out of him and he whimpered. I lay beside him staring at his face, as he still was panting hard.

"K-Kurosaki?"

"Hm?"

"Did we just—"

"Yea." He looked over at me and smiled. The same smile I saw when we were throwing snowballs at Keigo. He didn't smile often but now he was, and he was smiling for me, I felt my stomach flutter.

"Oddly enough, I liked It Ichigo."

"Say it again."

"Say what?" He looked at me confused.

"Say my name."

"Oh….. Ichigo." I smiled. Maybe this meant no more Kurosaki, or shinigami or Strawberry.

"You look nice like that." Ishida said.

"Huh? Like what?"

"Smiling, you're always scowling. You look cute when you smile." I felt my cheeks get hot, I blushed.

"You just called me cute!"

"So I did…." We lay there in silence for a little while, and Ishida moved closer and snuggled his face in my neck.

"And you look hot like that."

"Like what?"

"Fucked." I laughed he just smiled.

"Remind me to thank Keigo, for making you play."

"You mean for making fun of me and urging me to play?"

"Heh, that too. You look cute when you're mad. And for your information, you rarely smile too."

"Hmp." Now it was his turn to blush. I wrapped my arms around him and held him tight.

"Does this me you'll call me Ichigo now?"

"Maybe, but not in front of everyone."

"So, are we together then?" He stilled. Crap I should have just left it alone and shut my mouth.

"If you want to, Ichigo."

"Huh? So this me you will!" I sounded way too happy at that. And he laughed.

"Of course, if I didn't want to be with you, do you think you really would've got to do what you just did?" He had a point.

"I guess not."

"I officially now like the winter." Ishida stated. I couldn't help but smile, Ishida always hated the winter and now, because of me, he doesn't.

"Oh yea, Ichigo?"

"Hm?"

"What did you want to tell me?"

**Me: Well, that's how it's gonna end. Unless a lot of people like it and I get some nice reviews, I'll make another chapter, so for now I'll leave it as In Progress, for about a month or two. If I get a lot of reviews and stuff by then, I'm thinking 6 or more chapters.**

**Anyways! Thanks for reading. R & R Please.**


End file.
